


Together Forever

by hyuunieverse



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, chan is just mentioned, hyunjin turns minho into a vampire, i just love vampire aus, vampire hyunjin would be hot, vampire!hyunjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuunieverse/pseuds/hyuunieverse
Summary: Their story started when minho wanders too far into the forest and finds Hyunjin's mansion. They are an unusual couple for the reason that Hyunjin is an two hundred year old vampire and Minho is a normal human male in his early twenties.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 26





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huitheloser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huitheloser/gifts).



> A vampire au because i'm really into vampire aus again, it's my first time writing something like this so it won't be the best but I hope you enjoy!

Hyunjin is an two hundred year old vampire living in a mansion deep in the forest.He usually despised the fact that humans would wander into his mansion to either try and teal a bunch of his stuff which was basically priceless in modern times or rest for the night when they were lost. He usually never killed those who took his stuff, only scaring them away because unlike other vampires who still linger around, he only killed animals or drank the blood the blood of those who have passed away. 

Who knew that March 25 2020 would be the fateful day Hyunjin would meet the man he would love for eternity. 

Minho had just moved into the small town,his house being right in front of the forest that hid Hyunjin's grand mansion. "Be careful around here min, there's an old rumor in this town that says that there is a vampire mention in the forest behind your house. I'm not sure if it's true but I just want you to be careful. I don't want my best friend to get bitten and die or even get turned into one." Minho's best friend, Chan said as he helped him carry boxes into his new apartment."I doubt it's real,plus if it were to be real, I would't be scared of them even though they will probably be like over a hundred years old." Minho said and placed a few boxes down on the floor."thanks for helping me move these boxes, I can take things from here."The younger said as he hugged the older and waved goodbye.

"now..to sort these things out." minho mumbled and started sorting out his boxes."yeah no. I should explore the forest behind and see if the rumors are true. If the rumor that there is a handsome vampire living in the forest."he said to himself and walked out of his backdoor and jumped the fence and walked into the forest, not knowing someone was watching him in the trees.

Minho wandered around the forest and enjoyed the peaceful feeling the forest thinking that the rumors were truly just fake until he stumbled upon a big mansion." holy shit"he mumbled to himself and approached the old building in front of him.He knocked on the door and then slapped himself on the forehead."of course no one will answer..this building is old and abandoned."He said to himself and turned around to leave only to be jump-scared by the opening of the door."hello.? ah- hi there! I was expecting you."The man said. Minho was astonished, the man in front of him was extremely good looking.The only confusing thing about him was the fact that the man was in vintage clothing.

"h-hi!" Minho stuttered before internally face palming himself,did he seriously stutter in front of this gorgeous man in front of him? "haha..hello there, I'm Hyunjin. Are you lost?" Hyunjin said and smiled softly at the older."well no- but I am now- how deep into the forest are we?" Minho said and scratched the back of his neck."

"Well we're miles away from the town so I'd say 100 miles away?"Hyunjin said and chuckled softly"May I know what is your name sir?"Hyunjin said softly as Minho entered his home."Minho.!Lee Minho..I just moved from Gimpo to here."he said and smiled softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Minho."Hyunjin said as he brought Minho to his living room. "You have a nice place..it must've been expensive seaming it's in the middle of the forest."Minho said and smiled."actually it wasn't that expensive. My family has owned this place for generations"Hyunjin said as Minho sat on the couch."coffee or tea?" He asked as he made his way to the kitchen."uhm, coffee!"Minho said and smiled. Hyunjin nodded and started to brew the coffee.

"Wait...what did you mean you were expecting me to come?: Minho said and tilted his head."Ah- I saw you wondering around the forest and had a feeling you would end up at my mansion but I was too shy to approach you."Hyunjin said as he passed Minho the cup of coffee."be careful, it's hot." Hyunjin said as he sat across Minho. "So, what brought you to the forest? I'm sure you heard about the rumors that there's a hundred year old vampire living here right?"He said and tilted his head slightly. "well I wanted to see if the rumors are true and all- also if it's okay to ask,why are you in vintage clothing?" Minho said and drank his coffee.

"well, it's a long story- but short story short, my family may live in this old mansion but we don't have a lot of money so we never could afford any clothing other the one's we owned."Hyunjin said before sighing."oh- i'm sorry-"Minho said and pouted causing Hyunjin to chuckle softly."It's alright ,it isn't a sensitive topic anyways."He said and hummed before getting up and slowly making his way to the main door."It looks like it's gonna rain, do you want me to take you to your place?"Hyunjin suggested but Minho shook his head." can i stay the night..? if you don't mind of course.'Minho said and gripped Hyunjin's wrist

"Of course you can stay the night hun."Hyunjin said and smiled at the older."Let me bring you to the guest bedroom."He said and lead Minho up a flight of stairs and lead him to the guest bedroom"There are clothes and a towel in the closet, if you need anything, my room is right next to yours. Just give me a knock and I'll be right there."Hyunjin said,"the shower is down the hallway, feel free to use my soap and shampoo."he added.

Minho nodded as Hyunjin walked into his own room and closed the door behind him."He smells so much like seungmin...what if it's him just reincarnated..?"Hyunjin mumbled to himself and plopped onto the bed and sighed. Minho's scent was the exact same as his past lover who had passed away decades ago.He sighed and picked up an old item that used to belong to Seungmin and confirmed that the scent was the exact same."It is him..."Hyunjin said and sniffled before looking up at the moon."fuck, it's a full moon."He mumbled to himself and bit his lip. He needed to hunt for his next month's stash of blood. Putting his robe on, he leaped out of his window and hunted for animals and passed away humans to extract their blood to feed on it for the next month or so.

Minho on the other hand was fanboying over how hot Hyunjin looked, though he looked scarily familiar, he brushed it off as he just probably walked past him in the past. He grabbed the clothes Hyunjin had told him about and was shocked., the clothes were made of silk."woah.." he mumbled to himself before taking the clothea and the towel and knocked on Hyunjin's door to let him know he was gonna use the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and hummed. Most of Hyunjin's soaps and shampoos were lavender scented."He must really like lavenders."Minho hummed before taking his clothes off and took a quick shower.

a few months and the two have grown closer then ever.

One night while Hyunjin was wondering around the forest hunting for animals to feed on, he could smell the scent of a vampire hunter."fuck."He mumbled to himself and looked around for any animal."come on...why the hell are there no animals around?!"He groaned as his eyes grew a deep shade of red showing he needed to feed."there you are! you filthy bloodsucker!"He heard a man's voice yell as he started to panic."don;t be scared~ i'm only here to kill you so I can finally get rid of your kind!"the man said as he jumped in front of the young vampire and laughed lowly."ah, hwang hyunjin. we meet at last."

"what do you want? you know I don't feast on alive humans so why do you want to kill me? you've already killed my entire family so why?!"Hyunjin screamed out as tears formed in his eyes."your father killed my wife so why not just hunt you all so there will be no more risks of vampire killings!"The man chuckled and raised a stake."now die-!"the man screamed as Hyunjin dodged but he wasn't fast enough so he got scratched on his arm."ack-"he yelped in pain. "stop! don't hurt him.."a familiar voice rang in Hyunjin's ears causing him to look that way. The man took advantage of Hyunjin being distracted and tried to attack him but Hyunjin was fast to react and backed away again getting cut on the cheek this time."Minho go home..please"He said softly but the older refused."Not when some vampire hunter is suspecting that my friend is a fucking vampire when he's not."

"you survive this time."The man said and walked away."you okay Jinnie?"Minho said and walked over to his injured friend."I'm fine..don't worry."Hyunjin said and sighed."Why are you even out here at this hour?"Minho said softly and pouted."i needed to hu- I mean buy food but I got lost.."Hyunjin lied and chuckled but Minho saw right through him."I mean come on look at your eyes,they're so red.." Minho said as Hyunjin started to stumble."I..I feel sick."He said before collapsing. "Hyunjin!"Minho yelled and caught the younger's body."Jinnie wake up...come on!shit shit shit shit shit!"Minho felt his anxiousness climb up as he carried the older to his mansion. "Wake up..."he mumbled softly and teared up as he laid the younger on the couch before running out of the mansion and looked for an animal Hyunjin could feed on but somehow couldn't find any."come on..what the hell is he gonna feed on.." Minho mumbled."will fake blood work since it's almost like actual blood..?I dunno...maybe I'll...let him drink mine." Hyunjin felt weak and frail and Minho was starting to get nervous."Jinnie..? drink this..it's fake blood but I think you said you could drink it..?"Minho said softly and brought a glass of it up to Hyunjin's mouth who drank it quickly but he soon started to cough."Minho..I-I can't drink fake blood- it has chemicals that can kil-"Hyunjin said and got up to throw up the fake blood."I-I'm sorry I..I didn't know.."Minho said and ran around the house to look for some real blood as Hyunjin got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up the fake blood he drank.

Minho bit his lip and nodded before going over to Hyunjin."You need blood right Hyun..?Drink mine."He said and pulled Hyunjin onto his lap and placed his neck near Hyunjin's mouth."Minmin no...I-I can't."Hyunjin said ,fighting back his urge to bite into his neck."Just do it Jinnie."Minho said as Hyunjin suddenly bit into his neck hard and slowly started to drink his blood. Minho yelped in pain before feeling strange, it didn't feel sexual nor painful, just strange. After a while, Hyunjin pulled away and wiped his mouth."t..thank you hyung..'Hyunjin said and looked at Minho who suddenly collapsed into his arms. "shit shit shit!"Hyunjin yelled and bit into his wrist and brought it to Minho's mouth."drink hyung."Hyunjin said as he watched Minho drink his blood.

A few hours later,Minho woke up feeling strange.He brought his hand up to his mouth and felt fangs."oh..oh, Hwang Hyunjin !"Minho screamed Hyunjin's name as the younger ran into his room."What?"He screamed and looked at Minho."You turned me..?'He said softly as the younger slowly nodded."I had no choice..I didn't wanna lose you.."He said and looked down and went over to Minho and hugged him.

"well..at least we'll be together forever."

**Author's Note:**

> This took me about 3 weeks to finish? mainly cause I was busy with school and all :] hope you enjoyed it though !


End file.
